The present disclosure relates to an image forming system including an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet, an original document arrangement setting method of performing an original document arrangement setting on the image forming apparatus and non transitory recording medium that records an original document arrangement setting program.
A multifunctional peripheral is known into which the functions of a printer, a copying machine, a scanner, a facsimile machine, e-mail and the like are integrated. For example, there is a conventional multifunctional peripheral in which communication is performed with a memory card possessed by a user so as to identify the user, and in which thus the angle of the operation panel of the multifunctional peripheral is automatically adjusted so as to be an appropriate angle for the user.
In a conventional multifunctional peripheral, it is assumed that the user stands in front of the operation panel in the multifunctional peripheral so as to operate the operation panel, and when the user is present in an place other than the front surface of the multifunctional peripheral, the operation panel does not have an appropriate angle for the user, with the result that the operability may be unsatisfactory. In a case where an original document is read in a copying machine or a facsimile machine, though it is necessary to read the original document, when the user is not present in front of the front surface, the original document is easily placed in a wrong position and in a wrong direction, with the result that it is likely that the reading is not accurately performed or that the user is confused.